Sweeter than Pocky?
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Ok let's make a deal Sora. You can't eat pocky for a whole week! Kairi declared.


_**Pocky**_

Everyone began to stare at the brunette boy in disbelief. For the past years, they've known Sora, he was still a "Pocky Fanatic". Until one day, Kairi decided to put it to the test…

_Snap!_ went Namine's pencil again as the tip of it broke, as she was trying to sketch out her new drawing. Sharpening it again, the annoying noise continued as she tried to keep her mind off it and continue with what she was doing._ Snap!_ it did it again. Turning to the direction of where the noise was coming from, she couldn't help but sigh that it was from a certain person. "Sora! Could you please keep your mouth closed while you're eating?!"

"Yes, I'd have to agree with Namine." another voice nodded looking at the two of them from her magazine. "You're starting to annoy everyone with that."

"B-But! I-I'm hungry!" Sora complained as he glanced at his finished box of Pocky. "See? Look! It's empty!" he pointed as he showed the box to them.

Kairi shook her head mumbling something to herself as she put her hand on her forehead to think. "That was your fourth box of Pocky too…" and stood up dragging him away and threw him out of Namine's room. "Stay outside until I tell you to come in!" she ordered hearing a thud hit the door as she slammed the door in front of him.

"I can't believe that Sora is still obsessed with eating Pocky. What's so good about them anyways?" Namine asked as relief fell over her that she would be able to concentrate.

"I don't know! Whatever it is, it's been coming out of my allowance!" the redhead exclaimed as she pictured her wallet of money soon empty due to a sweet fanatic. "I have to make him stop…like…I know!" as a light bulb appeared magically above her head.

This caught her friend's attention as she turned to look at Kairi. "What is it?" as she put her pencil down ready to listen.

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "You'll have to see when it happens!" as she waved goodbye

to her and ran out the door, almost tripping over Sora. "Sora wake up!" she yelled as he jolted suddenly and gave her a scared face.

"What was that for? You scared me half to death!" Sora shot back as he was trying to calm down. "What do you need anyways?"

She grabbed his hand dragging him downstairs again. "You have to help me with the grocery shopping! I'll do you a favor in return!" smiling evilly to herself hoping that her plan would work.

"Is it more Pocky?!" he guessed running after her eagerly.

"Hm… something like that."

…………………. Market …………………

The brunette boy looked around suspiciously knowing that something seemed weird, especially the way Kairi has been acting towards him. "Kairi…." he slowly said her name.

"Yes?" she smiled as they were walking towards another aisle with her pointing out what was needed for dinner and Sora holding the basket of items.

Before he could say what he was planning to ask, his eyes caught attention of boxes. "Kairi, look! Pocky! We have to buy them!" as he ran without her and stopped to think of what flavor he wanted to get. He grinned at her. "You should try eating Pocky, it's really good!"

"Hm, I don't know." giving him a dull expression.

"You never try Pocky, c'mon! Let's make a deal!"

She sighed but still kept her happy expression on, since her plan was going well. Kneeling down beside Sora, gazing at the different colored boxes with him, she actually forced herself to pick one box and look at it. "Hey Sora, I'll buy you Pocky if you make a deal with me."

His ears perked up as the words "pocky" and "buy" were in the same sentence. "I'll do the deal!" he answered quickly.

"Eh? But you haven't even heard the deal yet." she pointed out surprised that he would give in without even thinking about it.

He shook his head as his mind went back to his dreams. "I'll do the deal." he muttered as his answer made Kairi smile.

"Fine." she grinned taking seven boxes and put them all in the basket making Sora confused. "I'm taking seven boxes for seven days of the week." she explained showing each box she received. "While I have to eat pocky for the week, you can't have any! At all!" the redhead declared pointing a finger at him with triumph that he had to suffer.

"W-What?! B-But this is pocky! M-M-My pocky! Noooooo!" he exclaimed as the customers around him stared at them. "Fine, I'll do the deal."

……………………….

"I have to do what?!" Sora exclaimed again inside the house giving Kairi a look of please-explain-this.

Opening the bags while she was speaking, "I told you, you have to stay here in my house so I know that you don't have any pocky stashes and that you would be cheating on your part of the deal."

He glanced at the floor with a gloomy expression, but smiled grabbing a box and opening it up taking a pocky stick and stuck one in her mouth. "Yes, but I get to force you to eat this!" he smirked chasing her around the house.

"Hm, maybe I have to suffer eating it, but maybe it'll be one way to make you notice what's sweeter than pocky." Kairi noted in her mind.

……………………Six Days Later

"Hey Sora! Look, I have Pocky!" Kairi giggled as she took a few sticks of Pocky to eat making him all gloomy. Sitting across from him, she looked at his reaction and patted his head. "Aw, don't worry, you have until tomorrow and the deal will be over!"

His head was resting on the table as he didn't glance at her direction. "Kairi…you're killing me."

"Haha, I know, and I'm actually starting to like eating sweets now." she grinned and poked him playfully. "So your chasing me around the house won't work anymore."

"Oh really?" he answered back as began running after her around the house again. Kairi, who was too busy laughing from Sora tickling her, collapsed on the floor leaving them in an awkward position.

"Um…." was all she could say as their faces were inches apart from each other. "I'm going to bed!" she quickly interrupted getting off the floor and rushing towards her room.

…………………………..

"Can you believe that the deal is over?" Kairi asked in amazement as she dragged Sora with her to the market a week later. Once they reached their destination, she smiled as she thought about which one to buy. "Which one should we get Sora? Strawberry? Chocolate? Almond? Coconut?"

He smiled staring at the boxes and shook his head. "No thanks Kairi, I don't want any."

Hearing those words took her attention away from the sweets as she gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding? I thought you would rather marry pocky than me!"

Now this caught his attention. "Eh? Better than marrying you?"

She blushed after mentioning that comment and looked away. Sora only smiled again and looked at the pocky. "I know something sweeter than this." as he took her hand making her look at him again.

"What is it-" but was suddenly cut off as his lips were gently pressed against hers only for a few seconds and smiled again. "So, what kind of pocky do you want to share on?"


End file.
